


Дорога невозврата

by somedy



Category: Jack Kerouac - Fandom, Neal Cassady - Fandom
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Нил говорил, что в этом мире есть место, из которого не возвращаются.





	Дорога невозврата

Нил говорил, что в этом мире есть место, из которого не возвращаются. «Наверно, стоило к нему прислушаться», – звучал в голове голос Аллена, и мне – на какую-то долю секунды – становилось неудобно. Не от колющей правды, а от того, что утонул в водовороте Нилова сознания. Оно безгранично, окутывало собой, словно вселенная, и в один момент я просто перестал замечать реальность. Были только Нил, дорога и я.

Постепенно остался один я. Дорога ветвилась, петляла, ломалась под тяжестью асфальта, размывалась ливнями, а я смеялся над шутками Нила, ежедневно упуская шанс понять случайно брошенную фразу. Она упала грязной смятой салфеткой, ненужной и бесполезной.

– Знаешь, что самое классное на этой дороге? – спросил Нил, высовывая голову в окно и позволяя ветру оставлять на щеках невидимые порезы. – Я знаю, куда она ведет.

– Неудивительно, ведь у нас есть карта.

– Карта тебя только запутает, – засмеялся Нил. – Ты будешь следовать из точки А в точку В, но никогда не узнаешь, что осталось сбоку от колес.

– А ты знаешь? – спросил я, невольно затаивая дыхание.

– Если бы я знал, было бы скучно ехать, не правда ли?

Он высунулся в окно сильнее, подставил ветру руку и, счастливый, громко напевал песни – вразброс, все, которые он знал, и которые ослепляющим инсайтом врывались в его сознание. Я думал над его словами, привычно оглаживал кожу руля и шевелил губами, в ритм Нилового пения.

А спустя сутки капризная дорога оборвала наш маршрут возле Аркхема. Нил вышел из машины решительно – в драных кроссовках, с рюкзаком на плече, с губами, на которых еще ощущался вкус табака, – а я не мог найти в себе силы попрощаться. Теперь я понял смысл его слов.

Аркхем зловеще возвышался над нами, прорывая крышей синий шелк неба, и мне казалось, что вместе с кислородом туда утекало что-то более важное. Я хотел окликнуть Нила, спросить, что он об этом думает, но он уже затворил за собой ворота. Я почувствовал себя отрезанным, кровоточащим, в то время, как Нил добровольно шагал в Аркхем – место, откуда никогда не вернется Нил Кэссиди.

Мне оставалось только гадать, какой монстр с его лицом и вернется в мою жизнь.


End file.
